The present invention relates to an element of the type comprising a removable cap intended to surmount a packaging device. The invention is especially suitable for caps used to cover packaging units such as are used in the field of cosmetics, for example, perfumes, body deodorants, hair lacquers, and sprays, in the field of pharmacy, or in the field of household products.
In the field of cosmetics, and in particular in the field of aerosols or other spray dispensing devices, the container is covered by a removable cap, conventionally mounted by a catch engagement. For this purpose, the upper portion of the container has a throat or groove intended to receive a ring, or a plurality of catches, arranged on the internal surface of the cap in the vicinity of its free edge. When the cap is being mounted on the container, axial pressure exerted on the cap produces an elastic deformation of the walls of the cap carrying the catch engagement ring or catches, which deform radially outwardly to cross the edge adjacent to the throat or groove. After the edge has been crossed by the catches, they are held in the bottom of the groove by a resilient restoring force that holds the cap in position on the container. Alternatively, the throat or groove may be replaced by a bead projecting on the external surface of the container.
When the cap is made by molding it may be desirable, in particular for reasons of manufacturing costs, for the cap to be removable from the mold by pulling it out. Unfortunately, such a pulling out action causes damage to the ring or catches, consequently affecting their ability to hold or tighten. This problem becomes pronounced in view of the fact that the firmness between the cap and the container varies considerably from one container to another. Thus, for certain containers, the attachment will be distinctly insufficient.
Moreover, for certain products such as perfumes or body deodorants, there generally exists one product line for women and another product line for men. For these products, the tightening of the cap on the container must be stronger for the product line for men than for the product line for women. Conventionally, this is achieved by using two different molds, a first mold for the packaging unit for men, and a second mold for the packaging unit for women. This multiplication of the equipment accordingly increases the cost price of the packaging unit, and of the cap, in particular.